NOT ANOTHER ZAGR FANFIC!
by Zephyr Chandni
Summary: OH! What is one to do when your in love with Gazhuman, the sister of that big headed Dibstink? a cheeky ZAGR. has Dib in it too, don't worry. somebody has to keep those to in line! rated m in later chapters. and mabey a lime close to a lemon!
1. The Encounter dun dun dunnnn

**_NOTES OF AUTHER:_**

**_.:WaRnInG:._**

**_LOOKY HERE!! THIS IS A WARNING!! THIS IS A SPOOF AND IS NOT TO BE TAKEN SERIOSLY!! IF YOU DO TAKE IT SERIOSLY, I WILL HIT YOU ON THE HEAD WITH A GARFIELD COMIC!! ': "_**

**_AND...SOME OF THE CHARACTERS ARE VERY OOC!! THATS ANOTHER WARNING MIND YOU!! SO, IF YOU DON'T LIKE RANDOME SICK-AND-TWISTED HUMOR, I SUGGEST YOU JUST STOP READING THIS. PERMANENTLY. YOU WILL GET SCARS!!_**

**_.:eNd oF wArNiNg:._**

**_no flames. though, cookies will be apreciated. : L drool_**

**_Summary:The start of a beautifully funny story with alot of ZAGR. don't worry, Dib gets a girlfriend too._**

**_Disclaimer: i DO NOT own invader zim, nor any other characters in this story. however, i will settle for a bowl of choclate icecream._**

**_Warning: very disturbing thoughts going through Zim's head.._**

**_Zim: HEY!!! I FIND THE GAZ FEMALE VERY ATTRACTIVE!!_**

**_Dib,Gaz, and some guy on the set: omg._**

**_Me: umm.. ok... Zim, your wierd. but we still love you!!_**

**_everybody turns now to stare at me: Okkkkk_**

**_Me: Ahem.. MOVING ON!!_**

* * *

Chapter 1: THE ENCOUNTER!! DUNN DUNN DUNNNNNN

Gaz membrane sighed inwardly at her brother's ranting. As always, he was talking about how Zim was starting on a new plan on taking over the earth, and how he'd thwart it. He was still the annoying older brother since they were young, just this time he was 15, 5'11, and now actually spiked his hair (instead of the rather annoying-looking cowlick). He wore a questionable outfit, a long trench coat (obviously) with blue flames decorating the tips of it. His t-shirt had a smiling bomb on it (hahaha, I know, it's off of Serious Sam. if that's the name) with blue denim jeans, and black combat boots. Dib's younger sibling was now of the age of 14, and she wore her hair in a ponytail, the tip resting at her hips. Most would say her body filled out nicely, and if all the boys at school weren't afraid of her, they might've actually asked her out. She always carried around her GS XV, never leaving it out of her sight. She wore tight blue jeans, sneakers, studded gloves, a tan tank-top, and a dark purple leather-jacket.

"DIB!!! WOULD YOU JUST SHUT YOUR UGLY SPEWING MOUTH BEFORE I RIP YOU SPINE OUT OF YOUR –we're sorry to interrupt your reading, but this is to graphic for our readers. Thank you. - AND THEN I'M GONNA THROW YOUR CARCASS IN A PIRAHNNA POOL!!! Gaz furiously screamed, having cracked when Dib had said that Zim would never suspect him breaking into his house at midnight, gloating of how he so easily would pull it off. Dib was now backed into a corner, cowering at her sister's instant mood swing that terrorized the very being in his soul.

After a long silence, and when dib gained enough courage, he squeaked, "A bit touchy, Gaz?"

'Wrong words' he said to himself when Gaz began to glow purple, and threw him up into the air with almost super human strength, making Dib crash into the floor of upstairs.

"You know what, just to make your life even more miserable, I'm gonna go visit Zim" Gaz mentioned at the dazed Dib. She walked straight out the door, pondering as to why she snapped when Dib was making fun of Zim…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"MUAHAHAHAHA!!" cackled a more than usual happy Zim, in the bowels of his lair.

Zim now stood at 6'2 inches, (holy crap, this guy grew!!) and was now of the age of 186, or 15 in human years. He wore a different invader uniform, a red segmented t-shirt with black pants and yes, orange gloves. And his antennae were a tad bit longer.

"FOOLISH EARTH DIRT-WORM BABY HUMANS, FOR I, ZIM, HAVE FOUND A NEW PLAN TO TAKE OVER YOUR WORTHLESS PLANET!!" Zim cackles and grins once more (in his devilish manner) while he walks into the elevator to go upstairs into his rooms. He then arrives to find Gir in the living room, running around mini-moose with a light saber in his hands, screaming "I HAVE THE FORCE!!" and swinging it at him.

Mini-moose started to squeak rapidly, and dodged the deadly attacks from Gir.

'I have to take back the star-wars trilogy to the filthy movie extremists.' Zim thought as he watched the duo dodge and swings attacks at one another. No, this is not to stomp on his mood!! Zim bounced happily upstairs, sitting on the oddly-shaped bunk bed in his room, staring at some of the pictures on the ceiling of a certain earth girl… one he thought he could ever fall head-over-heals in love with, especially since she was the Dib-stinks sister. He sighs as very disturbing thoughts perturb his mind, some of which are, of course, Gaz naked and serving him poop-cola (ok, that was a little disturbing..). He sighs once more, relishing that for once he is in a good mood, and turns his radio on.

"I don't understand why these filthy humans listen to these crapioly sounds, so called "music". Pppfft, sounds like a bunch of baby-dirt balls gagging and screaming at the same time." Zim chuckles darkly (to himself) at the word crapioly. In truth, he had heard one of the kids saying how much he thought ravioli was crappy, so he repeated the word he thought the human dirt bag had said. 'Foolish humans and their pathetically sad grammar.' He thought to himself. The only reason he said it was to fit in. the song on the radio switched to paralizer:

_Well I'm not paralized, _

_But I seem to be struck by you, _

_I wanna make you move, _

_Because you're standing still lll_

_If your body matches what your eyes can do,_

_I wanna move right through, me on my way to you!_

_(A/N _sorry if I got the last few verses wrong, damn memory loss schtuff...)

Zim hummed quietly along at first, and then got up and started to dance and sing while Gir and minimoose came into his bedroom, dancing along and eating tacos.

-----------------::::::::::::::::::::;-------------------------::::::::::::::::::;--------------------- ::::::::::::;

Gaz was in a sour mood when she arrived at the front door at Zim's odd looking house, tapping her foot impatiently. She had rang the door bell numerous times in the past five minutes, and finally, she had it. She went into the backyard of Zim's odd house, and saw a lithe figure dancing merrily with a balloon in a window. Gaz hopped onto the roof next to the window, and slowly opened it up, just in time to see Zim prancing around like and idiot holding mini-moose by his antlers and singing "paralizer" 2 octaves higher then his voice, while Gir did some break-dancing on the floor next to the blaring radio.

_Is that…_snicker_ Zim? Omg, this is just too hilarious. _thought Gaz as she burst out laughing, rolling around on the roof holding her sides, laughing even harder when she saw Zim staring at his secret crush with a priceless look on his face; one of a clueless, shocked, scared, surprised, Irken alien that would have in any situation close to his.

Zim saw her rolling to the edge of his roof, completely oblivious of her doom if she fell off of it. Thinking quikly, Zim brought out his spider legs and hurled himself out of his window, landing right on top of Gaz, mechanical tentacles rapped around her as well.

The two teens blushed furiously, Zim even more than Gaz, as Gir stood by them on the roof doing a pelvic thrust saying "Yay Master, DO THE DOO!! Bow chika wow wow."

"AHHHH!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING ZIM?!?!" Gaz screeched as she tried to wretch herself away from him.

"I must say Gaz; you're in no position yourself to say that" Zim growled seductively. After realizing what he just said, Zim's and Gaz's eyes bulged, making them blush more furiously.

_AAAAAHH! I CURSE THESE... ermmm... uhhnn... HORMONES!! HAA! Although, she does look good underneath me…AAAAAHH!! WHAT AM I SAYING!_

* * *

**OMG!! WHAT WILL GAZ SAY OR DO?? WILL DIB GET HIMSELF UNSTUCK FROM THE CEILING? WILL SUPERMAN SAVE A PRETTY LADY FROM FALLING INTO THE ONCE DORMANT VOLCANO IN TIME?? tune in next time of NOT ANOTHER ZAGR FANFIC!!MUAHAHAHA!!** _send reviews, pleeeaassseeee???? and mayby i might put you into my story, or head your words, or get the next chapter up and running. OH!! and i almost forgot.. on the 4rth chappie i'm gonna ask a favore.. kk:D_

_REVIEWWWWWW!! or you shall all FACE THE WRATH OF ZIM !!!!_


	2. Obssessed much?

**_.:WaRnInG:._**

**_LOOKY HERE!! THIS IS A WARNING!! THIS IS A SPOOF AND IS NOT TO BE TAKEN SERIOSLY!! IF YOU DO TAKE IT SERIOSLY, I WILL HIT YOU ON THE HEAD WITH A GARFIELD COMIC!! ': "_**

**_AND...SOME OF THE CHARACTERS ARE VERY OOC!! THATS ANOTHER WARNING MIND YOU!! SO, IF YOU DON'T LIKE RANDOME SICK-AND-TWISTED HUMOR, I SUGGEST YOU JUST STOP READING THIS. PERMANENTLY. YOU WILL GET SCARS!!_**

**_.:eNd oF wArNiNg:._**

**_no flames. though, cookies will be apreciated. : L drool_**

**_Disclaimer: I CANNOT OWN INVADER ZIM!! SO, (damn lowyerss no pun intended..) YOU CAN STOP POKING ME WITH PITCHFORKS NOW!!!!!!!!_**

**_takes a chaingun from butt pocket (i DEFY gravity and the law of.. LAW!! HAA!!) " I SAID BACK AWAY!" starts cackling evily MUAHAHAHAHAAAAAA !!!_**

**_KKK.. read on, my humble readers. read on._**

* * *

Chapter 2: Obessed much?

Zim just sat on top of her, waiting for and answer to pass from her lips. Or some form of communication, no less.

Gaz had her mouth hanging open, and she guffawed," WHAT?!! WHAT DID YOU SAY ZIM?! Before wriggling free from his tentacle grasp and hitting him in the stomach with all the force she could muster. Gaz slowly turned around, and then jumped off the roof, sprinting away.

_I had her!! I had her in my clutches, now why did I go and say such an imbecilic thing like that?! Damn, I need to work on my social skills..._Zim muttered to himself and to anyone else close enough to hear. Unfortunately, the person or "robot" that was close enough to hear was Gir.

"Ouch…Masta, you need some luvin'. And ya need to work on your social skills" Gir squealed profoundly, making Zim's antenna's twitch in anger under his wig.

Before standing up, Zim replied, "When did you become the doctor of love? Zim spat sarcastically, "GO BACK INSIDE, BEFORE I SHUT YOU DOWN!! THAT WAS A COMMAND, GIR!!"

Gir's eyes and belly glowed red, when after saluting and yelling, "YES SIR!" After his eyes once more turned cyan blue, Gir giggled and hopping into the window, a few minutes later the click of the remote was heard, followed by Gir saying, "I love this show."

_I might as well join, for all I care. _After the very awkward turn of events, Zim had been suddenly left standing on the roof alone and saddened. He really wanted to hit it off with the Gaz-human, and maybe try to get into her "pants" as the humans referred to the mating rituals as. He wearily drugged himself towards the window, his tentacles dragging behind him for a short period of time before retracting into his "pak" as he continued his mopey mood, he went to turn the radio off before carelessly flinging himself down the stairs (yes, he did indeed fling himself down the steps, later resulting in a huge bruise on his forehead) yet he didn't care. He sat next to Gir on the couch, watching TV when all of a sudden a commercial popped on, namely a product used to seduce women…

_**New and improved "hatchet", with added "nnnst nnnst" **_the TV announcer said.

A teen earth boy was showed on the flickering screen, putting the spray across his chest. He then goes to soccer practice, and all the girls and "soccer moms" tackle him into the ground, ripping his clothes and kissing him all over the face.

"I NEED THAT!!" yelled Zim before dashing towards his voot cruiser to the front. _Yessss... I can see me now! The Gaz human licking my Flagstblha and serving me cola… VICTORY FOR ZIMMMMM!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!_

Because Zim has more than likely ADHD and BY-POLER SINDROME, he missed the warning of the commercial.

_Warning: boiling zits, growth, urges to _ahem_ release, yelling comments to women such as "I like chicken" and "hickey Dickey DOO wish for me to go out with you" will likely result if you are an alien with no nose, ears, and have antennae, and millions of gallons of water are exposed to your skin. pfff, but what are the odds of that?_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Meanwhile, Next door to Zim's house….._

"What a creepy little boy, Elroy." And elderly lady, 4 feet tall, said flatly while staring at the place where the "incident" occurred.

"GET OFF MY BACK, WOMEN!! And go make me some pizza." Said an old, grumpy grandpa.

"I can't dear, not until you get a job, remember?"

"Oh yea."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Gazzy's POV_

_WHAT DOES ZIM THINK HE IS??!! He thinks he can treat me, the Queen of darkness like that?? No, never._

_Then why did you blush, little Gazzy? I know what you were thinking..._ Replied an inner voice. She shook her head violently, trying to shake the persistent thought out of her conscience. She took in her surroundings with a lack of interest. Houses, lined in rows together on either side of the road of her, matched. Gaz was now walking on the paved sidewalk, shooting looks at people who dare even glance her way. When she reached her familiar looking house, she roughly opened the door, slamming it behind her.

"Dib, you still here?" Gaz asked into the hallway upstairs.

Her only reply for awhile was silence, then a small "yes." She went to investigate, and found Dib's upper portion of his body poking through the floor boards.

"So, sister, how was the visit?"

Gaz shuddered. "Up yours!" she said as she stomped on his gargantuan head, causing a yelp and him falling back down on the first floor with a 'thud'. Gaz took her GSXV out of her pocket and began playing it, running into the door of her room because of her lack of attention.

She fell on her bed with a 'Flunk', asking herself the same questions earlier that Saturday morning.

_Does zim…. Perhaps…like me? No, that's not possible. It can't happen, and I also bet he lacks the requirements for bed antics._ She snickered to herself at the thought of him having nothing there downstairs next to the wallet.

Dib burst into the room at that exact moment,

"WHAT DID YOU DO AT ZIM'S HOUSE?"

_What a dumbarse. He finally noticed? _

She smiled inwardly at her opportunity at making Dib's life a living hell-hole, at the same time making sure he'd leave her alone after this.

"We made out and he was yelling my name (switching to Zim's low voice,) **oh Gaz! Ohhhhhh GAZZ!!**"

It did the trick. Dib, was veryyyy red in the face, blood vessel's throbbing in his neck as he clenched and unclenched his fist. (Lol it sounds like he's jealous...)

"**WHAT DID HE DO?!?! GAZ, HOW DDAAARRREEEE YOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!" **He Boomed.

_Oops,_ Gaz thought,_ I didn't want to make him go over the edge. Oh well. _

-----------:::::;------------------------::::::::::::;--------------------------------::::::::;-----------------

Zim ran towards the man behind the counter, gaining looks from the people at the tables.

"I NEED THE HATCHET-SPRAY!" Zim yelled.

"Uh, sir, this is a bar. A gay bar."

"Oh. Could you then point me in the direction of a local shop where they sell this, perfume?"

The bartender looked at him oddly for a moment, and then pointed towards the local ceiling-mart. _Ermmm... what is this gay thing? Is it a drink? Hmmmmm…. _Zim asked himself as he headed towards the voot cruiser, hopping in and speeding away to the mart.

He ran in, threw 5 dollars at the cashier, and ran out, carrying 21 little cans in bags and stuff.

"Hey, it's $5.28 ya know!!! Oh well." The cashier yelled after him.

Zim threw all of the bottles into the voot cruiser, and was going as fast as he could towards his humble little earth home (partly because he had left Gir at his house for awhile and the security system was not activated) when he got stopped and pulled over.

_AAAAhhhh!! WHERE'S MY LICENSE!! NOOOOOOO!!! _Zim screamed in his mind as he rummaged through the many bottles of hatchet frantically looking for it.

"Do you know how fast you were, son?" the officer asked, walking up to the vooty. (The nickname I made for his little car)

"NO! (You stupid earth stink) I do not!! BUT YOU DO!!" Zim shouted at him before pulling out a ray gun and aiming it at the cop's head. 2 seconds later, he was driving madly towards his house with a tide up officer and 21 cans of spray in his already crammed vooty. As soon as he walked into the house with the many cans of cologne, he dumped them onto the floor and began spraying himself frantically, minimoose just floating there and gir running around with a can in his hands spraying and running around in circles.

"WHHEEEEE!!" cried Gir.

"GIR! STOP THAT INFERNAL RACKET! I am trying to win the earth females attention WITH MY MIGHTINESS!!"

_21 cans of hatchet and an hour later…._

_HA !! SHE WON'T BE ABLE TO RESIST ME NOW!!! _Zim happily thought when he was walking with GIR on a leash, 5 mins. Later, he arrived at the membranes home, fixing up his disguise the best he could. He could feel his squeedilyspooch doing flips and his fingers going numb as he rang the door. it flew open seconds later, when zim finally shouted,

"CAN YOU NOT RESIST THE ALMIGHTY ZIM! BE MINE EARTH MONKEY!!"

Unfortunately for our little zimmy, the person at the door was not Gaz. Quiet the contrary, there was a very red-in-the-face dib standing there, and if looks could kill, Zim would be a pudding zombie. (I like pudding.)

* * *

**_No, i don't like pudding that much. i'de rather settle for sum bubble gum. while i was reading other peoples comic thingy's and fanfiction, i came across one that said how not to win a human females affections or somthing like that. turns out, they also parodied axe. now, it looks like i copied them. I AM ORIGANAL DAMNIT! HOWEVER, I WILL QUOTE THINGS OFF OF GOOD SHOWS OR ETC. ETC. feh. oh, and if your wondering what the hell happpened to the cop, i'll tell you on the 4th chappie._**

**_REVIEW!! OR YOU SHALL ALL FACE THE WRATH OF MY MIGHTYNESSSSSSSSSSSS!!! NAHAHAHAHAHA!!! oh, no wait. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!_**

**__**


	3. mahaha IT'S JUST TOO FUNNY!

Disclaimer: i DO own invader zim, and Jthm. MUAHAHAA!! I AM NOW GONNA THROW MACCARONI AT YOU ALL!! HETETETE HEHEHE AHHAA!!

Jhonen is just standing in the corning, talking to his loyererrss," it's ok, she doesn't count. she's just nuts thats all"

everybody just nods there heads.

ok, so maybe i didn't put this up on thursday. so what. whatcha' gonna do about it hmm?

crowd comes, surrounds muah.

TAKE ANOTHER STEP FORWARD AND I'LL...I'LL KILL THIS REALLY CUTE KITTY!

holds up a pink fuzzy kitten of of the grim adventures of billy and mandy

meww

(crowd gasps) AWWWW! no! DON'T HURTED THE KITTIIEEE!!

* * *

Chappie 3 is now up

Dib just stood there, his head ready to burst with all the ideas to torture zim with. Yea.

"YOU!! YOU MOTHER FUCKING ASSHOLE!! HOW DARE YOU TOUCH GAZ!!!!! I'M GONNA POUND ON YOU SO BAD, THAT YOUR KIDS WILL HAVE BRUISES!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

Zim just stared there, dumbstruck, while an ice-cream truck rolled by. Yep, inceddently the only weakness to dib. So, then all of a sudden, Dib forgot all about why he was mad. And chased after the ice-cream truck like the weird little psycho he is. Zim, so freaking' traumatized by this, was just standing there, his eyes seemingly bulging out of his sockets. He then shrugs it off, puffs up his chest, and walks inside.

"Heellllloooo? Gaz-human? Love monkey? I know you want me. SURRENDER TO THE ALMIGHTY AND INCREDIBLY ATTRACTIVE ZIM!!!" he shouted into the seemingly empty house.

Gaz, lying on the bed, went ridged.

_Omg!! He's here! How dare that handsome piece of Irken ass show up when I look like this? Wait, did I just think that? Eww….that's disgusting. _She then stood up, smoothing the wrinkles and patting down the stray strands of hair on her purple hair, and slowly walked downstairs.

Then she smelt it. Hatchet. _Omg, what the hell is that god awful smell? It's like a skunk farted in my nose and then died, but ten times worse!! _(AND BTW, ewwwwwwww!!)

Zim was standing there, his scrawny but well toned chest puffed up, just standing there in a heroic position.

" Ahh, there you are my happy butterfly cup of delicious-ness. I see that you seem AHEM fazed by my shmexiness! BOW DOWN EARTH MONKEY!!"

barfs up a bean burrito, which, in this case, Gir walks in and see's it, and eats it. Eww.) "omg, why do you smell like dead crap? Seriously, all you had to do was give me some black roses!!"

"I thought all earth human's loved this smell"

"WELL OBVIOSLY NOT ME IF I JUST FREEKIN' PUKED!!"

stares at her dreamily _aaayggmm she looks so sexy when she's mad... Mmmm SHE WILL BE MINE!! MINEEEEEE!!!_ Zim, being the also possessive person he was, lunged at her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Now, a very cruel brake from the too-much-love mushy weird scene that is unfolding for our young love-birds._

Dib just stood there, licking his ice-cream triumphantly! He started to walk towards his house, when a tall thin man walked by. His aura felt creepy, (A/N I think an aura is like the thingy that is supposedly surrounding the human body, much like when in dragon-ball z when goku is turning saien and that blue stuff surrounds him.. yea.) dib thought he also heard the slight clinking of metal underneath the long, billowy trench coat. He wore a t-shirt underneath that said Z?. He, unknown to our little dib, was named Johnny or Nny for short. Because we love him and he is so sexy.

Anywase, dib decides to follow the homicidal maniac, and loses him when he turns a corner. So, he follows shortly after. What he saw, was not pretty.

Johnny was holding a person by the collar, his legs torn off in a neat-like fashion the unfortunate asshole's face covered in blood. Horrified, dib turned the corner, and started screaming and running away like a mad man. Because, if you randomly were following a mad man too, you'd sooner or later be scared for life. But not me. Then again, I am creepy…ahem MOVING ON!!

All of a sudden, he fell backwards when dib ran into another person. Looking up for a split second, he saw a girl his age, with a trench coat, and long, hazel colored hair. He blushed, and so did the girl.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zim was rolling around on the ground with gaz, Gaz throwing threats at him like that she was going to doom him and he would die a horrible death.

"Ha! Say it, puny Gaz! SAY THAT YOU LOVE ME!!!"

"NEVER" said she before she threw Zim off of her, and ran outside. Zim just sat there, a look of utter stupidity painted on his face. Because, I felt like face painting.

_Uhhmm… I must find another technique so she would love me, but what? What would be so awesome so that I can win her heart? Hmmm. I know! I could take over this dirt-ball of a planet!! I should contact the tallests soon. They said they would need a signal or some sort of sighn before they could attack…_Zim thought, tapping his chin while standing up.

"She would surely love me then" he said aloud.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaz just kept running, and running, and running. Until she tripped over a monkey. Then, she stood up and doomed the monkey, well, because, she bottled all of her pent up rage.

After she doomed the monkey, horrifically, she began walking. Pacing almost, back and forth, on the side walk.

_This cannot be happening.. do I really have a crush on.. Zim? I guess. But that's just wrong!! Besides, what would dib say? Wait, since when did I give a crap about him anywase? Oh, well._

Gaz began wakling towards zim's house, because she was sure that zim would be there by now.

* * *

Ok, so yea. REVIEW!! I KNOW YOUR READING THIS!! I JUST KNOW BECAUSE OF MAH TELEPATHIC-NESSS!!

oh and Jhonen is fucking sexy. WAIT, DID I JUST SAY THAT?

jhonen yet agian in the corner, snickering and typing somthing up on a computer.

DAMN YOU JHONEN VASQUEZ!! DAMNNN YOUUU!!

me and mah pounty face: Oo

REVIEWWWW!! now!!


	4. THE AUTHER'S NOTE OF DOOM!

**_

* * *

I'm ony going to say this five bajillion times. I DO NOT OWN JTHM, IZ, FAMILY GUY, LOONY TOONS, OR ANYTHING ELSE._**

**_MUAHAHAHA! TIS ARE AN AUTHOR'S NOTE REGUARDING ALL THINGS AND MAH READERS WHO CRAVE FOR FANDOMENESS!! WHOOTT!! I should lay off the skittles. Hahaha... Skittles... Taste the rabbit. LmAo my friend Adam Noskey in grade 6 called skittles. Yea. It was our joke. I'M GONNA NAME MY RABBIT M&M!! YEAAA!! Ahem so anywase... The next chapter is going to be formed by YOU! Yes, you. Send me random things. IT CAN BE ANYTHING! Yes, that's right. I will allow zader romance. SHUDDER icky. As long as it's not too descriptive. Yeaa… so if you just, as to say, were to type down the word "banana" and send it o yours truly, I could make something out of it. Like, Gaz slipping on the banana and then bugs bunny comes out of know where and starts laughing, then she dooms him. Ya. So all people holy and random UNITE! (Holds up a plastic ring) Brian comes out of know where. .._**

**_"Uhhnn, Callie, we got these in a box of frankenberry." (btw, that was a quote…) Damn. I so hoped these worked…._**

**_Also, the reason for my being not updating on time is of because of back pain. I think it's worse than artheritise. It hurts this much. So, I went and got scanned on last Thursday or something. NO! WAIT!! It was 2 days ago! 2 DAYSSSSS!!_**

**_AAAAAHHHH!!! Damn back._**

* * *


End file.
